Legend of ZeldaThe Flute of Dimensions
by darklink517
Summary: This is my second fanfiction ever and it's the sequel to my first, Legend of Zelda Son of the Dark King. Told in first person POV by me again. It's a year after I was ripped from my loved ones into the past and it's time for Link to find the spiritual stones. But there is a new magical instrument, the Flute of Time. I hope you all will like this fanfiction more than my last.
1. Chapter 1 The Boys without Fairies

Big thanks to all those that read my first fanfiction. Greater thanks to TheBigOne, TheZeldaQueen, and SkyKly for the reviews. I don't own Zelda, I only own Alex Dark, and the flute.

Chapter 1 ~ The Boys without Fairies

It's was a year since I was taken from my loved ones into the past by the mysterious vortex. In that time, I hadn't found anything about an aging spell to make me my original age or a time travel spell to get me back to my life as husband/king with my beautiful wife/queen. "I wonder what they're doing with themselves?" I said under my breathe.

_Alex, do you hear me?_ I heard a voice say "What! Who's there?" _Alex? It's your brother Dark._ "Dark? If you are Dark then tell me what my wedding date with Zelda is." I said. _May seventeenth, same day as your birthday._ "Dark, it is you! But I thought that we couldn't communicate through time?" _That vortex took you to the past but it still kept our connection as brothers together, and as long as that connection is never broken, we can communicate freely._ "Wow, never thought of that." I said. _One year ago,, Zelda heard your message to her but never told anyone until you for telling her to take care of us._ He said sarcastically. _Anyway_, he paused. _Yes I got a hold of Alex, and yes he is in the past but it sounds like he was transformed into a kid. __**Oh oh, tell him I say hi and I love him and I can't wait for him to come back to us.**__ Alright alright Zelda._ I heard in the background. It kinda sounded like a phone call. _Did you hear all that Alex?_ "Yeah I did. Tell her I say hi and I love her and going through puberty again is pure hell!"

_Zelda! Alex says hi, he loves you too, and going through puberty again is pure hell. __**Ask him if he still has the triforce on his hand.**__ Alex do you still have the triforce mark on your hand?_ "No I don't, but I have a mask that has eyes with the triforce in them. Should I try it on?" _Yeah put it on and tell me what happens._

I looked at the strange mask. It looked sort of like the older me and the fierce deity mixed. My face, deity's hair and ears, I had no idea what would happen when I put it on. I lifted the mask to my face and something attached to the mask, attached to my face and pulled the mask on. The pain was so intense that I fainted and the next thing I know I woke up as my old self except my hair was blue and my ears were pointed. "Dark," I paused. "I think I can use much more powerful magic now since I put on the mask. I might just be able to, I'm gonna try something real quick." _What happened to your voice and what are you gonna try?_ "This!" A mirror appeared in front of me and Dark was in it. "Woah! How'd you do that?" He asked. "It was in a lot of movies on Earth. Tell Zelda to come here." "Sure. Hey Zelda! Come here for a second."

"What do you want... Alex!" She shoved Dark out of the way to see me. "What happened to your hair? Also how have you been back in time?" "First, I put on the mask that was with me when I came to this time. I think it has the triforce in it. Second, it's been weird going through puberty again. Well today was little Link's birthday. He just turned ten and tomorrow we should set out on our journey. Oh yeah I've felt this strange presence as if someone has been watching me here. It actually feels familiar somehow." "Well that has to be the person that summoned the vortex for you. They must need you for something." "Alex!" I heard in the forest. "Zelda I need to go I'll go to the forest temple tonight and call you but for now, I love you, and make sure Link and Dark don't get into any trouble. Bye." "Goodbye, I'll see you tonight."

I took the mask off quickly before Link found me and reverted back to my child form. "Hey Alex, what are you doing?" "Nothing. What's up?" "Saria invited the skull kids from the lost woods to play their flutes for us. It's just a rumor but they say that the skull kids can play really well and that they give a kokiri a magic instrument if they can dance well to their music." "Awesome I would love to win it! Let's go!"

We arrived in the forest center where Saria was waiting for us with Mido, Fado, the know it all brothers, and everyone else. "Link! Alex! Finally, the skull kids just got here and they're ready to start playing. Let's start dancing!" The skull kids started to play Saria's song and all the Kokiri, along with Link and I started dancing. There was an additional skull kid that was walking around and tapping people out. Mido was the first one out and he threw a major tantrum. Next was Fado and the know it all twins. Then Link got out and everyone else was eliminated until it was me and Saria left. I guess I was dancing like Din in oracle of seasons because everyone was saying, "Wow he's so graceful. My goddess he looks like a graceful god. Oh oh did you see that backflip!" I could picture me going around in a circus like Din and dancing for a living. I took a few dance classes on Earth.

"I give up," I heard from Saria, "I can't compete with Alex. You win." "Congrats Alex!" Link said running up to me. "Here you go. This is the final instrument we have. We will make new ones for the next time." I took the shiny, black flute from the skull kids and admired it for a bit. "Hey kid! This is an ancient instrument that we found in the lost woods. It's said that it has special powers. Do you see the little triangle on the end? That means that it is blessed by the triforce. Take good care of it. Hehe see you next time!" They said doing a backflip and disappearing.

"Wow, that is an awesome flute Alex. I wonder how they found it?" "Well we can ask then next time we see them. Anyway we should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "I'm too tired to ask." Link yawned. "I'll meet you up there in a bit. I have to go back to the woods to find something." Link waved me off and I left.

Back in the woods I put the mask back on and summoned the mirror again. "Zelda? Dark? Link? Midna? Is anyone there?" "Surprise!" All four of them jumped out and almost gave me a heart attack. "What the HELL!" "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Zelda asked. "If you guys do that again, it'll be the death of me." I said clutching the left side of my chest. "Tomorrow is your birthday Alex, and your second, technically first, anniversary." "It is? Sorry I don't have any way to keep track of the days in this time. Happy anniversary sweet heart. I love you so much. I wish I could kiss you right now and give you the flute I got today." I held up the black flute and Midna gasped, "So that's the time you're in."

"What do you mean?" Link asked her. "Well my father used to own that flute. He lost it around the time the six sages were awakened and a Ganondorf took over Hyrule. He said that he was in the lost woods when he was startled and he dropped it and lost it." "Does this flute have any special properties or anything?" I asked. "If you know how to play it then you can teleport anywhere in the world. Hyrule, Lorule, and Twilight." We all gasped. "How can a flute have that power? To travel through dimensions takes extreme power, and great control of that power." Dark said, his brain on overload. "Um... Dark are you alright?" I asked him. His face looked bright red and his eyes were completely white, then he fainted. "Well I need to go. I'll talk to you guys when I get the chance. See you guys later. I love you Zelda." "Love you too. Bye."

I took off the mask and went back to the tree house. I fell asleep quickly until I heard the shrill voice from Navi the fairy. "Hey wake up! The great Deku Tree has summoned you two. Can the future of Hyrule really depend on these lazy boys?" I got up, grabbed a bottle, trapped Navi inside and said, "If you freaking insult me ever again I will freaking kill you. I already saved Hyrule in the future. So bitch please little light ball!" Navi nodded her head, wherever it was, and I let her out. She woke Link up and we left the tree house greeted by Saria.

"Hey Link! You finally got a fairy. Good for you. Don't worry Alex you'll get one soon, I know it." "We have to go now. The Deku Tree summoned us so we will see you soon, okay." "If the Great Deku Tree summoned you, that must mean that you two are very special. Have fun and don't forget to get a shield and sword so Mido will let you go through." "Will do. See you later Saria!" Link said as we ran off.

That was the start of another adventure I would be on to kill and seal my father away. But this time I would have some help from other dimensions. And he wasn't technically my father but still it pains me.


	2. Chapter 2 Inside the Great Deku Tree

Thanks again to those that read my last fanfiction and the review too. I don't own Zelda or Link or Ganondorf or anything, other than Alex, Dark, and the flute of dimensions. Please favorite and review if you like it! ㈳5㈳5㈳5

Chapter 2 ~ Inside the Great Deku Tree

_I wish I could have helped him._ I thought as I was knocking out Mido. "Let's go Link." I beckoned to Link to come on as he was putting away the kokiri sword and deku shield. We ran down the path and arrived at the Deku Tree.

I thought of my dad, Ganondorf, throughout the whole speech from the Deku Tree. _I honestly wish there was a way to destroy the inner evil within Ganondorf and have him be a normal person and mine and Dark's dad. I know that there's a way for me to get rid off the evil inside of him I just wish I knew how. Then I could take the evil, a.k.a the wrath of Demise, and seal it away forever. But first I need to do this._ "Go forth and destroy the evil within me." The mouth of the Great Deku Tree opened up and Link dragged me inside.

Inside was nothing like the video game. Instead of the whole dungeon that Link had to go through, there was just one big door that was covered in vines and dead flowers. "Well, that is surely safe to go in." Link said sarcastically. "Well we need to go in anyway. But before we do..." I trailed off grabbed my necklace and turned it into it's sword form. But it was a longsword now so I won't be able to use a shield, not like I ever did. "Wow! How'd you do that?!" Link yelled in awe. "I dabble in magic from time to time. Anyway let's go kill the evil in there." We ripped the vines and dead flowers off of the door and pushed it open.

Inside was a foggy room with columns making a big circle in the middle. We saw some debris falling from the ceiling so we instinctively looked up. We saw a big creepy thing that I can't really describe. It had one eye which of course it was it's weak spot, but it jumped down and almost squished us but we ran away fast enough. It said, "I am Gohma, queen of arachnids. What are you two doing here?" "We were told to kill you. Now, I expect a good fight Gohma." "What are you talking to?" "The giant monster there. She just said her name and asked us what we're here for." "No she didn't. She said, _growl growl roar growl."_ "Is that all you heard? I wonder why? Let's just kill this thing."

We were at a stale mate. She couldn't do anything to us and vice versa. "Link get behind me! Don't question just do!" He ran over to me as I charged up my best magic attack. I released the attack and Gohma burnt to a crisp, but as she was burning she said, "Master I found the young prince!" Time froze around me as Gohma was still burning, and Link was jumping for joy. "Hello my son." "That voice," I turned around to see Ganondorf walking towards me. "Ganondorf! I thought I sealed you in the master sword!" "Nope. The sages sent me to this time through the master sword. But anyway where is the Triforce!" "I don't have it anymore. When I was transported to this time, the triforce was sucked right out of me. The only way for you to get the triforce again is to get into the sacred realm and steal it." "It must suck going through puberty for the third time doesn't it?" "You have no idea." "I will leave you to your little journey and friends. Just remember, I am your father and I taught you all your tricks. You won't outsmart me again." He walked backwards and disappeared into the darkness. Time returned to normal, Link ran over to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the glowing blue portal. We were teleported out of the tree and it was time for the big lecture by the Great Deku Tree, which I ignored.

Anyway, at the end of the lecture the Deku Tree gave Link the Kokiri Emerald and we left after it died. We walked past the Mido that still hadn't woken up yet and to the bridge that connected Hyrule field and the Kokiri forest. We saw Saria on the bridge and she stopped Link and I so we could say goodbye. "So you're really leaving aren't you?" We both nodded. "Well that's alright because I know that you'll both be back one day. But for now, some parting gifts. For Alex, a song that I found in the Lost Woods. I think it will help you with your flute. Then for Link, a fairy ocarina. I have one just like it, when you play it, think of me alright? Goodbye." We both ran off into Hyrule field but we weren't stopped by Kaepora Gaebora which was strange but we didn't need the lecture.

We arrived in Castle Town and I dragged Link into the temple of time so I could try out my flute and he could try his ocarina. "This is the Temple of Time. It's where the master sword is, and where we will come after we get the other two spiritual stones." "Cool... but why did you bring us here?" "That's simple! To try our instruments. I need to try this because my flute is said to have belonged to a king of a different realm." "Really? That's amazing! Let's start practicing." I took my flute out of my pouch, that was just like Hermione's from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and Link's ocarina too. Then I grabbed the song that Saria gave me. It took me about five minutes to get the right notes in the right order but Link did it in less than 2 minutes. After I played the song, a black fog started to surround me. "Who are you stranger?" I heard a voice from the fog.

I saw a dark figure appearing from the fog as it started clearing. "What is your name and how did you find that flute?" The figure pointed at my flute. "I'm Alex, sadly, son of Ganondorf. I was given this flute by a skull kid that had found it in the Lost Woods." "Alex? Is that you?" I heard a voice from behind the figure.

My eyes started to adjust and I saw I was in the Twilight realm. Then I saw her. Midna.


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Zelda

Chapter 3 ~ Saving Zelda

"Midna?! Is that you?" She ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. "How are you here? I thought that you couldn't get back to this time?" "All I did was play this flute and then that guy scared the crap out of me." "That is my younger brother. When I die he will take over as king of Twilight. What song did you play?" I gave her the sheet of paper that had the song on it. "Hmmmm... Oh this is my Grandfather's time travel song. This isn't the finished song though, so you might go back in time within a few minutes." "First I think I'll tell Dark to bring Zelda her so we can see each other."

I talked to Dark through the mirror and he grabbed Zelda and Teleported here as soon as he saw Midna. "Why did you bring me here Dark?" I heard a whiny voice near the Twilight portal. He just pointed at me and Zelda started to cry as she saw me. She ran over to me, tears flooding down her face. She picked me up and started to swing me around like a rag doll. "Alex! I love you sooooo much. How are you here? How did you get back? You're so cute as a kid!" I explained the whole situation to her. "Alex I think my grandfather did complete the song but it was lost in time and it's in an alternate world of Hyrule." "Termina.." I whispered. "Alex? What's happening?" Dark pointed to my feet as the black fog was starting to surround me again. "I guess my time is up for now, but when I find the whole song I will come back to you all. For now, goodbye..." I couldn't see Zelda or Midna or anyone now all I could see is darkness. My vision started clearing up and I saw the drawbridge of Castle town.

The sky was dark, there was an ominous feeling in the air. "Alex! Where have you been? You've been gone for five days!" Link said running over to me. "What? I've been gone for about five minutes!" I guess time flows differently when I play the flute. "What is happening here?" "Anarchy, that's what. Ganondorf killed the king and will come out of castle town chasing Zelda and Impa. Look!" I pointed at the drawbridge.

It started to slowly fall. We heard the sound of horse hoofs on wet cement. Then a white horse came racing out gate and shot right past us. We saw young Zelda and Impa on it. Seconds later we saw a black stallion with Ganondorf riding it. He knocked Link out and I caught his attack at me and reflected it back at him. He went flying off his horse and was knocked out. I put my hand on the stallion's nose and sucked all the evil energy out of it.

The horse let me mount it and I rode after Zelda and Impa. After about two minutes I caught up with them. I dismounted and walked over to them. "Impa? Don't worry I came to help save Zelda." "Do not worry I will not need your help Alex. But if you would mind brainwashing her so she can train as a boy?" "First, did Link tell you about me?" "Yes he told me that you were a user of magic and that you had disappeared after you played a song on your flute." "Oh, I wouldn't mind helping Zelda." I placed my hand on the sleeping princess's head and mind wiped her. "When the time is right and all sages are awakened she will awaken as Zelda again." "Thank you Alex. Now please don't let Ganondorf get to the Triforce." "I don't intend to let him get it again." I hopped on the horse and started riding away. "What do you mean again?!" I heard Impa yell. I ignored her for she would learn later.

I rode back to where I saw Link diving in the mote to get the Ocarina of time. He saw me on the horse and he started waving. I dismounted and started to walk over to him with the horse. "Where did you get that horse?" "Oh, it was Ganondorf's horse but I stole him. Anyway we should go to the temple of time to get the master sword." He nodded and we ran into the town, into the temple, and up to the podium. The spiritual stones started to glow and float onto the podium. Link took out the ocarina and played the song of time. The door of time opened and there we saw it, the Master Sword.

Link ran up to it and I was right behind. He grabbed the sword and pulled it right out of the stand. The area we were standing in started glowing blue. We were lifted into the air and teleported to the sacred realm. Link was trapped in a pink crystal but I woke up and saw Ganondorf walking towards the Triforce. I ran at him jumped to the platform and shot the evil energy I got from the horse at him to slow him down. I kept running and then jumped for the Triforce but I jumped right through and landed on Ganondorf. That knocked him out so I could make my wish come true. I touched the Triforce and said, "I wish..." I trailed off looking at Link and Ganondorf.

"I could change the future forever, save my dad from the evil inside him, or get back to my time and live normally. I wish that Ganondorf never received the triforce of power and that I received the whole Triforce." Then I heard a female voice. "Are you sure you would like to do this?" "Who's there!?" "We are the goddesses of the triforce. I am Nayru. You do know that this will make you the one Link will have to kill." A golden lady with a blue hue surrounding her appeared. I was about to prove a Goddess wrong. "Nooooooo. Ganondorf is my dad and he was corrupted by the power of the triforce of power. I will have the whole triforce so I won't turn evil besides, I have already controlled the whole triforce before so try to counter that Nayru." "Ohhh, I didn't think of that. Did you guys?" She looked back at Din and Farore. "No we didn't." Said Din scratching her head. "Stupid loopholes." Farore said angrily crossing her arms. "How about you host us in your body?" "NOO! That was already used in a fanfiction! Oh crap, broke the fourth wall." I turned back to the Goddesses and said, "How about I get half of all three so that I still get my wish but history doesn't change." "That works, right girls?" Din asked them. They both nodded and broke their part of the Triforce in half and sent it into me. "Don't you have a mask with the power of a great deity?" Din asked me. "Yes, why?" "That is the key to saving your father in the near future. You will have half of each piece and you shall put on the mask. Then you will have the power to send Ganondorf back to your time and purge him of all evil. You won't be able to return though." I nodded then started to feel dizzy. I was then sealed inside of a black crystal and sent next to Link.

The next thing I heard was a voice, "Wake up Alex. It has become time for you to fulfill yours and Link's destiny."


End file.
